


Give You Release

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 times Stephen left after having sex with Tony and the 1 time he stayed.





	Give You Release

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [starkstrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstrange)

_ \--1-- _

 

“What exactly are you working on?” 

 

Tony glanced up at Stephen, who was dressed in casual clothes and not his usual robes, and shrugged. “Suit stuff mainly, I gotta make sure the Avengers have constant upgrades, and, well, make sure they won’t die if they get shot with a bullet.”

 

Stephen pressed his lips together and nodded, his eyes roaming around the lab. He had come here to discuss the sorcerers’ involvement with the Avengers, agreeing to a few select terms. They decided on a mutual and beneficial cooperation - the sorcerers will stay at the Sanctum and can call the Avengers if they ever need help, as long as they come help the Avengers if needed. 

 

Around the lab there were numerous amounts of suit prototypes, all uniquely designed and dignified with a mark number. Stephen felt a sort of admiration to Tony - the amount of dedication and intelligence it took to build those suits was truly something remarkable. “You’re incredibly admirable, you know that?”

 

Tony placed a tool down and turned his head to stare at Stephen. “Did I just hear you correctly?”

 

Stephen nodded, “Yes.”

 

“That’s funny, usually the words that come out of your mouth about me are something along the lines of ‘arrogant and a bit of a douche.’”

 

The corners of Stephen’s mouth lifted in a smirk. “I mean, yes, that’s also true. But when I look around this lab and I see the countless amounts of hardwork and dedication that you put into building these suits, I can’t help but feel just a tiny bit inspired.”

 

“Heh,” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “You know I don’t get that alot. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Tony stared at his hands for a brief moment, as if unsure what to say. Taking a deep breath, he turned back around to face Stephen, inching towards him. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

“Oh?” Stephen leaned back in his chair, shooting him a questionable look. “Do go on.”

 

Tony let out a chuckle. “God, as if your ego isn’t already filled to the brim.”

 

“Speak for yourself, Stark.”

 

Tony grinned. “Anyway, I respect you. You’ve done a lot for me in the past year we’ve gotten to know each other. When I first met you, well, we clashed. A lot. Then you did that whole time stone mumbo-jumbo and then I thought, ‘hey, maybe this guy isn’t as bad as I originally thought,’ and well, here we are.”

 

“Here  _ we _ are?” Stephen’s elbow rested on the arm of the chair, his fingers splayed out along his cheek as he leaned his head on them. “Where exactly are  _ we?” _

 

“I’d like to think we’re friends.” Tony walked closer until he was just about hovering over the man. “We’ve hung out quite a bit since Thanos, and I think your ancient carpet likes me.”

 

“Not if you keep calling it a carpet.” Stephen mused.  _ Friends _ . He hasn’t really had any friends since his accident, just a select few. Wong, maybe on a good day, would give him friendly advice. He hadn’t heard from Mordo in years. Christine broke it off with him after she found out about the sorcery, citing that it was dangerous and she couldn’t bear being constantly in fear for his life. “But thank you.”

 

Tony grabbed a chair and sat down across from Stephen, just close enough so their legs brushed together. He folded his hands and leaned back. “You don’t seem to be a social butterfly.”

 

“I used to be, back in my neurosurgeon days.” Stephen recalled. “Guess I’ve been a bit busy saving the universe and all.” He smirked, and found it absolutely endearing to see the same smirk appear on Tony’s face.

 

“I bet you used to charm all of the lady doctors at those medical galas you went to.”

 

Stephen snorted. “I wasn’t a playboy like you, Stark.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Tony let out a laugh. “Look at you. Tall, dashingly handsome, and charming. You’ve got the whole package. The ladies must have been swooning. Gentlemen too.”

 

Stephen felt a blush begin to creep up his neck. “I guess you could say that. Thank you.” He smirked. “And you obviously had no trouble. You still wouldn’t have trouble, I can presume. You’ve got the charisma and the looks.”

 

Tony flashed a smile. “You’re correct, but, well, I haven’t really gone out after Pepper and I split.”

 

Stephen cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Wasn’t that a year ago?”

 

“Yep. You know that story, I got back from Titan, she called off the engagement, it was all a mess. ‘Course I have nothing against her, she’s a beautiful, strong woman who deserves to have someone who isn’t throwing themselves in reckless danger every chance he gets.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck and nervously chuckled. “Guess it is weird that the famous playboy hasn’t been with anyone in a year.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Stephen’s head lifted off of his fingers so they could fold in his lap. He shifted upwards and crossed his legs. “Wait until you hear how many years it has been for  _ me.” _

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “How many?”

 

“Since my accident.”

 

“But that was-”

 

“Four years ago.” Stephen exhaled. “I guess I had other things to worry about.”

 

“Gee,” Tony shook his head. “I couldn’t even imagine it being that long. I mean this past year has been a little insufferable but I haven’t had the energy to really find someone, you know?”

 

“I understand completely. That’s what it’s like for me.” Stephen sighed. “It’s also stemming from the fact that attachment would be irresponsible. I can look for a quick fuck, but it’s not like I can do much with my hands. And using magic would just be one way for the date to go wrong.”

 

“I’m sure what you can’t do with your hands you can make up with other features.” Tony smiled. “And I understand the attachment fear - it is difficult, especially for people like us.”

 

Stephen nodded, unsure of what to really say. “Yeah, I guess there’s just some things you sacrifice in life. Guess it’s a sexual life, for me at least.”

 

Tony stared at him for a brief moment before standing up, pushing his chair away. “Or, and you have to promise to hear me out.”

 

“Okay…” Stephen looked up at him in confusion.

 

“What if you had the quick fuck without the attachment?”

 

Stephen raised his eyebrows. “I told you, that’s plausible, but I really don’t feel like having to explain to some stranger-”

 

“What if they weren’t a stranger? And they already know about the magic thing?” Tony’s face was stone-like, showing no emotion.

 

Stephen gulped. “Are you suggesting…” He trailed off as Tony leaned over him, both hands fixed on the armrest of his chair. The chair rolled slightly, and Tony eased it until it hit the end of a table, fixating in place.

 

“Doc, I know it’s crazy, but it’s been a year for me and four for you. I think you’re incredibly attractive and I have a feeling you think the same about me. I’m giving you a choice. Say no and you’ll leave and we won’t talk about this ever. Say yes, and, well,” Tony’s eyes flickered downwards towards Stephen’s crotch. “I’ll give you the release.”

 

A low moan escaped Stephen’s throat. The proximity of Tony was enough to hold his breath. “Okay,” he breathed. 

 

Tony leaned in towards Stephen’s ear, whispering in a low drawl. “It can be just this once, too, we don’t have to speak about it, we don’t have to have strings.”

 

Stephen swallowed. “Okay. That’s fine.”

 

Tony responded by moving his lips directly under Stephen’s jawbone, kissing lightly against the skin. One hand moved to Stephen’s chest and began unbuttoning the plaid shirt he was wearing. Stephen’s breath stuttered as Tony removed his lips to shrug the shirt off of Stephen’s shoulders, tossing it to the side. As Tony knelt down, he trailed kisses down the front of Stephen’s chest.

 

He looked up at Stephen. “Again, I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

 

“Don’t stop.” Stephen shook his head. “Please, don’t stop.”

 

Tony smirked as one of his hands pressed lightly against Stephen’s jeans, his arousal incredibly obvious and straining. Tony pressed another kiss to Stephen’s stomach and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down so they pooled around his ankles. He made sure to maintain eye contact with Stephen, noticing how the dazzling blue of his eyes was almost completely black with arousal. He leaned in and exhaled against the bulge of Stephen’s boxers before nuzzling his face in. Stephen drew in a sharp breath and gripped the sides of the armchair.

 

“Look at you, it’s been so long since you’ve had the company of another person.” Tony pulled Stephen’s boxers down, revealing an already leaking erection. “You poor soul.”

 

Stephen moaned. “You’re right, it’s been so long.”

 

“Let’s fix that.” Tony grinned and wrapped his hand around the base, pressing a kiss to the tip and then trailing down the shaft with his mouth. Stephen bit his lip, the contact was almost intense. It had been awhile, but he was determined to last as long as he could.

 

Tony moved back up to the head and gently slid his mouth over it, relaxing his jaw as he slid the rest of the way down. Stephen’s hands immediately found Tony’s hair, grabbing tufts of it with impulse. A low sound rumbled through Tony and he pulled off.

 

“Doc, I’m living for your reactions here.” Tony smirked as his hand continued to pump. He pressed another kiss to the tip. “Really nice to have a ‘Master of the Mystic Arts’ left breathless by my mouth.”

 

Stephen panted but managed to form a smirk in response. “Shut up.”

 

“I know you want me to,” Tony began sucking on the tip, using both mouth and hand to set a rhythm. His other hand was resting on Stephen’s knee for a bit before moving to cup Stephen’s balls, tugging lightly. The grip in Tony’s hair pulled tighter as Stephen bucked his hips a bit.

 

“I know, I know, it’s been so long, Steph,” Tony murmured. “Let me take care of you.” He licked down the shaft and back up. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

 

Stephen nodded, cheeks flushed a brilliant red. Tony smiled before relaxing his jaw once more, sliding all the way down Stephen’s cock. Stephen jutted his hips up, his head falling back as he gripped Tony’s hair tighter. Tony’s jaw remained slack as he encouraged Stephen to buck his hips up and down, using the warm heat of Tony’s mouth. It was intense, pleasurable, and Stephen craved more. He glanced down at Tony, and Tony blinked back at him, his eyes smirking.

 

That sent him over the edge, his eyelids fluttering as he let out a string of moans. Tony slowly drew back, still sucking the tip and swallowing Stephen’s release. 

 

“You,” Stephen sputtered between pants. “Are amazing.”

 

Tony stood up, wiping his lips with his hand. “I know.”

 

Stephen leaned forward, lopping his fingers on the belt loops of Tony’s jeans, drawing him closer. Watching Tony carefully, he slowly unbuttoned the jeans and pulled both jeans and underwear down. Tony was already hard, and his eyelids fluttered as Stephen’s hands grazed his inner thighs, before one found their way to the base of his cock. “I think it’s only fair if I do the same for you, Mr. One Year.”

 

Tony’s hand found its way to the back of Stephen’s head. “I’m not going to deny this medical diagnosis, Doctor.”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “God, please don’t do that.”

 

Tony smirked and let out a chuckle. Stephen responded by licking down the shaft, kissing the sides as his shaking fingers carelessly stroked. 

 

“I should- I should let you know,” Tony gasped. “That I was already pretty fucking aroused from the sounds you were making, so if- if I don’t last long, that’s why.”

 

Stephen pulled back, still stroking. “The Great Tony Stark in my hands and mouth, breathless and under my control. How absolutely thrilling.” He licked a stripe from base to tip, maintaining eye contact as he did so.

 

“Mm, god, you’re so fucking pretty.”

 

Stephen hummed and sucked at the head, swirling his tongue around. “I was always told I had the best dick-sucking lips.”

 

“God, they’re so right.” Tony moaned.

 

“I was also told that I had the best dick-sucking mouth.” Stephen’s jaw went slack as he slid all the way down Tony’s cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Tony gasped loudly and gripped Stephen’s hair, the other hand steadying himself on a nearby table.

 

“When did they tell you this?”

 

Stephen pulled back with a gasp, saliva covering the bottom of his face. “College. I was known for being a party freak who blew guys and ate women out in the bathroom.”

 

“You whored yourself out?” Tony’s eyes were blown wide and he shuddered.

 

“I wouldn’t say that. I was just promiscuous, as were you.” Stephen continued sucking, moving his hand along with rhythm.

 

Tony’s moans were becoming louder, and his breaths shallower. “Stephen, I’m gonna-”

 

Stephen hummed and Tony let out a groan as a wave of pleasure ran through him, shuddering as he climaxed into Stephen’s mouth, who continued to suck him through it. Stephen pulled back and smiled as he swallowed. He stood up from the chair and put his clothes back on as Tony leaned against a table, still breathing wildly.

 

“That felt needed,” Tony let out a laugh. 

 

“That was good.” Stephen murmured in agreement. “Thank you.”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “Thank you. Was a real treat.”

 

“I gotta get back to the Sanctum,” Stephen looked at his watch. “Wong’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long. I think I’ll spare him the details and tell him that we just had a really long discussion about the agreement.”

 

Tony pulled his pants up and nodded, his cheeks still flushed and his hair sticking up in many directions. 

 

“See you some other time, Stark.” Stephen said as he formed a portal.

 

“See you, Strange.” Tony replied, and watched as the other man walked through the portal, shutting it behind him.

 

_ \--2-- _

  
  


Stephen sat in the middle of the compound on the sofa, listening to Tony’s ongoing rant about Peter and how he’s always ‘putting himself in danger and doing reckless things.’

 

“To be fair,” Stephen piped up. “That’s what you do.”

 

“Yes, but-” Tony held a finger up. “I’m not a teenager, I’m a full grown adult.”

 

Stephen smirked. “You don’t act like one usually.”

 

“Ha ha, so very funny.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I just - I need him to be responsible. He’s a superhero, an Avenger, and I know he can take care of himself if he needs to, but I can’t have him chasing a full blown alien gang without my help! That’s just a suicide mission!”

 

Stephen’s face softened as he stood up. “Tony, I know you care about him and you’re worried. But you’re doing all you can. You installed the safety protocol on his suits so you’ll know when he’s in danger. He’s a teenager - of course he’s going to do reckless things.”

 

“I just,” Tony collapsed into the sofa. “I’m just so stressed. All the time. I’m always building shit and worrying about other people.” Stephen stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking about something. 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “What?”

 

Stephen held his wrist up to glance at his watch. “I have some time before a meeting. You want me to help you de-stress a bit?”

 

“What do you-” Tony’s eyes widened in realization.  _ Oh. _

 

It had been a week since their previous encounter. Things managed to fall smoothly - they never talked about it and there hadn’t seemed to be any awkward tensions between them. Tony licked his lips subconsciously - the idea of Stephen’s mouth on him already stirring an arousal within him.

 

“If you want. I know you said we wouldn’t do it again but,” Stephen smiled. “You said it yourself, you’re stressed. Maybe you just need some relief.”

 

“God, that would be lovely.” Tony admitted, and Stephen knelt down, already working on unbuttoning Tony’s pants. He pulled them and gently caressed the hardening cock through the fabric of Tony’s boxers. Tony’s breath hitched at the contact. “Fri, please don’t allow anyone in.”

 

“Figured that one, Boss.”

 

Stephen chuckled. “Your poor A.I., always having to deal with your shit.”

 

“Yeah well,” he moaned as Stephen pulled his boxers down, wrapping long fingers over the base of his dick. “She loves me.”

 

Stephen hummed and lifted Tony’s cock up so he could lick at the balls, his hand slowly stroking the shaft. Tony gripped the sofa, the sounds coming out of him sending a jolt of arousal straight to Stephen’s cock, which was already pressed against the friction of his robes (which he was wearing this time, as there was a meeting later). His tongue trailed back to the base of Tony’s cock and he licked upwards, stopping at the tip to engulf it and suck lightly. Stephen’s hands moved to Tony’s inner thighs and separated them more before letting his mouth sink all the way down.

 

“Stephen, oh my god, your fucking mouth,” Tony’s head snapped back as he cried out in pleasure. “You absolute godsend.”

 

Stephen dug his nails into Tony’s skin, making sure they would leave marks. He pulled back, gasping for air. “I know.” He kissed up and down the shaft, looking at Tony every few seconds before his lips found some skin in his left inner thigh, nipping at it and leaving a mark.

 

“Hey!” Tony twitched. “Unnecessary!”

 

“Mm, no,” Stephen purred, his mouth going back to Tony’s cock. “Just wanted your reaction. Also, that way, no one can see it.”

 

Tony cupped Stephen’s cheek, swiping a thumb over a cheekbone. “You didn’t tell anyone about last week, right?”

 

Stephen shook his head before engulfing Tony’s cock once more. Tony felt a shudder pulsate through his body. “Oh god!” He bucked his hips, not meaning to, but the look of confirmation Stephen gave him allowed him to slowly move his hips, letting his cock slide in and out of Stephen’s mouth. “Mm, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

Stephen pulled away with a gasp, before moving his hand to continue stroking him. “Go on, come.” He sucked on the tip.

 

Tony shuddered as he moaned, his hips bucking as his climax took over him - sending a wave of pleasure through his body. He arched his back and his head fell back as Stephen finished him off.

 

Stephen, of course, swallowed and stood up. He smirked at the sight of Tony - slightly dazed and breathless. “Feeling relieved?”

 

“Yes,” Tony exhaled. He reached for Stephen’s robes but found his hand being swatted away.

 

“No, I have to go. I’ve got a meeting.” Stephen shook his head. 

 

“Are you not in a…” Tony looked confused. “Similar state?”

 

“No I am,” Stephen chuckled. “But I have to go. Don’t worry about it, alright? That was for you so you could de-stress.”

 

Tony’s face fell. “Alright, Doc, if you really have to go. Please, don’t have fun without me.”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “It’ll be dull.”

 

“I can assume so. Wizards tend to be dreadful and boring,” Tony smirked.

 

“I like to think I’m not boring.” Stephen looked at his watch and put on his sling ring. “And judging by the sounds that you just were making and the taste of semen in my mouth, you certainly don’t think so either.”

 

Tony grinned. “You’re right.”

 

“Goodbye, Stark. Have a good rest of your day.” He opened a portal and walked through it, closing before Tony could get a word out.

 

“Bye, Strange,” he said to an empty room. He remained sitting for a few moments before sighing, standing up, lifting his pants up and walking away, heading for his lab.

 

_ \--3-- _

 

Tony opened the door to his room and sighed as he collapsed on the bed. Stephen followed through the door and chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

 

“Come on, was it really that bad?” The sorcerer asked, taking off his cufflinks and setting them down on Tony’s nightstand.

 

Tony huffed. “God, that was one of the most boring galas of my entire life.” He sat up, loosening his tie. “Thanks for agreeing to be my plus one.”

 

Stephen sat down next to him. “Not an issue. I hadn’t been to one of those in years.” He let out a small laugh. “Those women kept chatting you up, though, that must have been fun.”

 

“They were beautiful, that’s for sure.” Tony nodded as he reminisced. There were three women who he’d talked to - two brunettes and a blonde. He couldn’t remember their names for the life of him. “But I had a feeling they knew their flirting wasn’t going to work.”

 

“Hmm,” Stephen cocked an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“Well, you were my plus one, technically my ‘date,’” Tony replied.

 

Stephen shrugged. “So? Look, Tony, if you wanted to bring home a date, I wasn’t going to stop you.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “I know that - but I didn’t want to bring home anybody. Well, at least not those women.”

 

Stephen got up off the bed towards the dresser, staring at himself in the mirror as he loosened his tie. “Not those women, huh? But you  _ were _ planning on bringing someone home?”

 

“Well, I kinda already did.” Tony smirked as he laid down on the bed, his hands folded in his lap. “He’s really handsome and hot, have you met him?”

 

Stephen sighed and turned back to face Tony. “Stark, you know I can’t stay over tonight. Wong’s expecting me back.”

 

“Woah woah woah,” Tony held up a finger. “Who said anything about you staying over? Come on, you’ve got time, right? Let’s have some fun. You look so fucking good in a suit and your ass in those pants has been the reason I’ve been half hard all night.”

 

Stephen walked towards the bed, eagerly catching Tony’s eyes. They were staring at him, hungry, eager, yearning - and Stephen felt a familiar pool of warmth in his stomach. “You make it hard to resist you when you stare at me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you want to absolutely devour me.” Stephen knelt down on the bed, next to Tony.

 

Tony grabbed Stephen’s tie and pulled him closer to his face. His eyes narrowed as he smirked. “This time is gonna be different. I want you to fuck me.”

 

Stephen didn’t move, but continued to stare into Tony’s eyes. “That’s what you want? Me to fuck you?”

 

“The last two times were fun, but I want a little more.” Tony snarled. “Fuck me. Show me a fucking good time.”

 

Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle. “So much for only doing it once.”

 

“What can I say, I’m horny and you’re fucking hot.”

 

“Let go of my tie so I can do this.” Stephen challenged, and Tony let go immediately. With the freedom, Stephen shifted so he was kneeling between Tony’s legs. He undid Tony’s tie and threw it on the ground, attacking Tony’s newly exposed neck. Tony arched up and moaned, pressing his arousal against Stephen’s. The contact felt glorious, and the friction was absolutely thrilling. Stephen nipped at Tony’s neck, sucking a few love bites in before pulling away. Tony growled and continued to arch up to create contact.

 

“Do you want me to take off your clothes the normal way or do you want me to magic them off, because I’m growing a little impatient, and I can sense that you are feeling a similar way.” Stephen asked, his voice husky.

 

“You can magic my clothes off, Wiz, but I’m taking yours off by hand.” Tony responded, and Stephen smiled deviously as he waved his hand. Tony’s clothes were gone and he felt suddenly exposed, his cock resting on his stomach, pressed between Stephen’s clothed body and his own. Tony moaned as Stephen bent down to kiss his neck again. “Wait,” he said, and Stephen pulled back. Tony ran his hands along Stephen’s chest, before tossing his tie away as well as the suit jacket. He unbuttoned the shirt and let Stephen shrug it off him before placing his hands back on Stephen’s chest.

 

“You’ve been working out, I see.” Tony smirked as his thumbs grazed Stephen’s nipples. Stephen gasped and shuddered.

 

“Training at Kamar-Taj does absolute wonders.” Stephen managed. “Also, I’m assuming you have lube and condoms?”

 

“Nightstand draw. And take your pants off while you’re at it too.”

 

“I thought you wanted to do that?” Stephen smirked as he left the bed and opened up the bedside drawer, grabbing the half-used bottle and a condom from a box. 

 

“I do, but I’m growing impatient and also I don’t want to move.” Tony replied. Stephen rolled his eyes in amusement before dropping his own pants. “God, I love it. You’re such a nice size. Gonna feel so good.”

 

“Am I?” Stephen’s eyes were playful as he knelt back down between Tony’s legs. “Lift,” he ordered, and Tony lifted his hips as Stephen took a pillow and slid it under. “You know what the best part of taking years of medical school and studying anatomy was?” He asked as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

 

“Being able to call yourself a doctor and also be an arrogant ass?” Tony responded with a smirk.

 

“No.” Stephen smiled as he pushed a finger in. “It’s being able to find the prostate-” he brushed a spot that just sent waves of pleasure through Tony and he let out a gasp. “The first try.”

 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Tony moaned and arched his back. “Stephen!”

 

Stephen moved his finger in and out, concentrating on not shaking as much as he normally would. It was a tad painful, but once Tony was nice and ready for him, it would all be worth it.

 

“Another, Stephen,” Tony gasped. “Please!”

 

Hearing Tony beg made Stephen’s cock twitch a bit, and he added a second finger, once again brushing Tony’s prostate. The other man let out a string of curses as Stephen continued to fuck him with his fingers. Feeling generous, Stephen used his other hand to wrap around the base of Tony’s cock, squeezing lightly. Tony was already leaking and quivering under his touch. “You’re breathtaking.”

 

“God, just - another one. Hurry up!”

 

“Brat.” Stephen smirked but added a third, his other hand still gripping the base of Tony’s cock as he pulled and pushed his fingers. “You’re practically begging for me.”

 

“I am begging,” Tony gasped. “Put it in. For fuck’s sake, put it in and pound me into this bed!” 

 

Stephen pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, gently sliding the condom on before lifting Tony’s legs. “Wrap these around me,” he growled, and Tony obliged. The sorcerer placed two hands on Tony’s hips as he positioned himself and slid in slowly, shuddering at the shockwave of pleasure that rippled through him. “Jesus…”

 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Tony gripped the bedsheets, panting. “Move, damnit, move!”

 

“You’re so fucking impatient!” Stephen snarled, and pulled back only to slam into him. “How’s that?”

 

Tony shouted a couple of curses. “So fucking good. Do it again.”

 

“I plan to.” Stephen pulled back and slammed in again, picking up a slightly faster pace. “Fuck.”

 

“Mm, oh god, yes, yes!” Tony’s knuckles were turning white from gripping the sheets. “Yes!”

 

Stephen placed his hands on either side of Tony and bent down to nip at his neck, picking up a slightly faster pace. Tony’s hands moved from the sheets to grip Stephen’s arms, nails digging in deep as Stephen brushed his prostate again and again.

 

“Right there, Stephen, holy fuck.” Tony whimpered as Stephen sucked another hickey into his neck. “You feel so good.”

 

“Touch yourself.” Stephen murmured against his skin. Tony felt his own hand shoot down immediately, gripping and stroking his own cock. “Match my rhythm.”

 

“You looked so amazing-  _ uh _ \- in your suit -  _ fuck _ \- tonight!” Tony gasped. “Wanted to strip you as soon as I saw you.”

 

“How do you think I felt?” Stephen growled in his ear, nipping at the earlobe. “You’re the personified version of sex-  _ oh!” _

Tony felt his heart rate elevating faster and a warmth spreading. His own hand moved faster. “Stephen, keep going. Please!”

 

“That’s right,” Stephen moved his lips so they were just hovering over Tony’s, his breath a ghost on them. “Come for me.”

 

“Fuck!” Tony arched his back as he came, and Stephen felt his walls tighten and warm liquid splattering on his stomach. That drove him to the edge and his rhythm faltered as he slammed in once more and stopped, his orgasm hitting him like truck. He collapsed on top of Tony, his nose nuzzled in the crook of Tony’s neck as the two laid there, panting. 

 

“Stephen,” Tony began. “Holy fuck.”

 

Stephen raised his head and lifted himself up, sliding out of Tony and removing the condom before tossing it into the garbage. “Holy fuck is absolutely correct.” He panted, running a hand through his hair, which was no longer neat.

 

“God, I needed that. Thank you.” Tony smiled, and Stephen felt another warm feeling throughout his body, his heart skipping a beat. Tony was on the bed, thoroughly fucked, but absolutely beautiful. His lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed, and his hair in disarray. Stephen blinked at his thoughts and his smile faded. 

 

“I gotta go, uh, you know, back to the Sanctum.” Stephen said, and with a wave of his hand his clothes were back on and his appearance was neat. Tony nodded before sitting up. 

 

“Go on.” Tony’s smiled faltered a bit, but he still managed to keep one on his face. “Tell Wong I said hello, and thank you for being my date to the gala.”

 

“Of course, Stark, anytime.” Stephen replied, and formed a portal. He glanced back at Tony once. “Bye, see you later.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Stephen went through the portal, and once it shut, Tony sighed and brought his hands to his face. He shook his head and stood up, walking towards the bathroom for a shower.

 

_ \--4-- _

 

“Is there a reason why you asked me to come, Stark?” Stephen asked, crossing his arms. He had received a call from Tony asking him to come to his lab, but as soon as he arrived, Tony seemed to be stalling from whatever it is he wanted to ask. Tony sighed and turned around to look at Stephen.

 

“Yes, there is. I’m bored, all right? And you’re kinda fun to be around.”

 

Stephen shook his head, amused. “You’re insatiable.”

 

“I don’t think I am. You tend to keep me fulfilled all the time,” Tony smirked. 

 

Stephen checked his watch. “Look, I’ve got a lunch date with Wong, so if there’s really nothing of importance that you need...well…” He motioned away from him. “I gotta go.”

 

Tony inched forward, his fingers slowly sliding in between the belts of the sorcerer’s robes. “How about I blow you for the road, huh? Think of it as a payback for when you de-stressed me.”

 

“Well I’m not-” Stephen swallowed. “I’m not going to deny that.”

 

“Sweet,” Tony smiled as he tried to undo the robes, finding himself frustrated with his inability to. “Okay, what the fuck, are these like, magically enhanced?”

 

“A little, but here,” Stephen waved his hand, and his ropes disappeared. His cock hung loosely, twitching at the newfound excitement.

 

Tony knelt down, taking his cock in hand. “I love feeling you get hard, it’s incredibly arousing.” He licked down the shaft, pressing small kisses onto it. 

 

Stephen leaned back against the table, one hand gripping the edge and the other hand grasping at Tony’s hair. “We’re -” he gasped as Tony began to suck. “Really bad at only doing this one time.”

 

Tony spit in his hand and wrapped it around Stephen’s cock, stroking. “Yeah, I know. You’re just an incredible fuck.”

 

“As are you,” Stephen breathed, his hand cupping the side of Tony’s face. “You know you’re truly breathtaking.”

 

“Oh, stop.” Tony smirked and kissed the head of Stephen’s cock. “You’re only saying that because I’m about to deepthroat your dick.”

 

“Not true -  _ oh!”  _ Stephen gasped as Tony’s mouth slid all the way down, his nose nuzzling against his pubic hair. Stephen’s hand went back to Tony’s hair, gripping it tightly as he shuddered. He began to move his hips as Tony stared up at him, fucking his mouth with an eagerness and a drive, but being careful not to choke him. “Your mouth is fantastic,” he growled.

 

He pulled Tony off and the man gasped, letting saliva drip onto the floor and covering his face. “Could suck you all day.”

 

“Look at you, all covered in saliva - you look sloppy.” Stephen brought Tony closer to his dick. Tony rubbed his cheek against it. 

 

“Bet you wish I looked like this all the time, don’t you?” Tony teased.

 

Stephen gritted his teeth. “Don’t be so snarky. Open wide.”

 

Tony smirked before opening his mouth, and Stephen shoved in again, hissing as his cock hit the back of Tony’s throat. 

 

Stephen knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he pulled Tony off him once more before his other hand grabbed his own cock, stroking it until he reached orgasm. He came hard and with a moan, spurting all over Tony’s face and tongue, getting some in his hair as well. He let go of Tony’s hair and watched as Tony licked his lips and got up, swallowing some of the come that was on his tongue. The billionaire took his finger and swiped at some on his cheek, before sucking hard on his own finger and swallowing, obviously teasing Stephen.

 

With a wave of his hand, Stephen’s robes were back on and he was in a better state. Tony sat down in a chair as Stephen took a few more seconds to breathe.

 

“Thanks,” Stephen mustered. “But I really gotta go see Wong. I’m already late.”

 

“Go on,” Tony smiled. “That was lovely.”

 

“I feel bad that i can’t reciprocate it.”

 

“No worries, remember? Think of it as my reciprocation from that other time.” Tony smiled warmly. “Now get on with it, I’ve got some suit shit to build.”

 

“Alright, fine,” Stephen chuckled, and portaled out of there. 

 

At the sound of it closing, Tony leaned back in his chair, palming at the bulge in his jeans. “Damn,” he whispered to himself. “The man just is a walking arousal.”

 

Tony unzipped his pants and took out his cock, hissing as he stroked it. His thoughts flocked back to Stephen - the look on his face when he was aroused, the look as he came, the way he was able to find Tony’s prostate almost immediately - and oh god, was he really that close already? Tony let out a moan and sped up his pace. He thought of Stephen’s eyes and how beautiful they looked as they glanced up at him while sucking his dick, and thought of the perfect form of Stephen’s cheekbones when he’s engulfing his cock. He thought of the way Stephen kissed his neck, giving him small hickeys. He thought of the way Stephen’s lips were so close to his that one time when they were fucking - and how much he wanted to kiss him.

 

_ No strings. No strings. No strings. _ Tony whimpered as his hand sped up even more.  _ Can’t kiss him or they’ll be strings. _

 

Images of Stephen climaxing flashed into his mind, and with that, Tony came all over his hand with a loud groan, collapsing into his chair and breathing heavily.

 

_ It’s all just a good fuck, _ he thought.  _ Right? _

 

_ \--5-- _

 

“Are you alright?” Stephen asked, plopping down on the couch next to Tony. The two were in the Avengers compound - once again, alone. They had just came from a meeting with the others, discussing future plans. “You just kinda...walked out in a huff.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “It can just be frustrating sometimes.” He turned his head to look at Stephen. “Steve and I had some bad blood, that’s true, and I’m grateful that we were able to work past things, but sometimes,” he sucked in his breath. “I can’t help but feel that he kept his grudge against me.”

 

“He can be a little snappy, and he definitely was today,” Stephen noted. “But he might have had a rough day too. I don’t think you should look into it that much.”

 

“It’s been a long time since our fight, and a year and a couple months since we’ve made up. Obviously time has helped heal.” Tony leaned back into the couch. “Sometimes I just get reminded of it, that’s all.”

 

“That’s perfectly acceptable. It was traumatic.” Stephen smiled at him. “You guys are able to be civil and that’s wonderful, but you are also entitled to your feelings.”

 

“Take me to my bedroom, will you? Just uh, just portal.” Tony made a motion. Stephen nodded and stood up, forming a portal that led to Tony’s bedroom. Tony stepped through it and motioned for Stephen to follow. A little shocked, Stephen followed and closed it behind him. 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Stephen asked cautiously, not wanting to pry but genuinely curious. Tony nodded and sat on his bed.

 

“Yes, just fine. Or at least I will be. Here just,” Tony flopped down on the bed and patted the side next to him. “Just lie here with me.”

 

Arching an eyebrow, Stephen obliged, walking around the bed and laying down next to him.

 

“Sometimes I wonder how things might have been different if the whole ‘civil war’ thing never happened.” Tony sighed, his palm coming up and resting against his forehead. “You know?”

 

“Sometimes we all wonder that. Like I wonder how far ahead I’d be if I never crashed my car.” Stephen turned on his side to face Tony. “Fretting on the past will do nothing but cause unnecessary anxiety. You should focus on the now.”

 

Tony turned on his side as well. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. You’re brilliant.”

 

Stephen smirked. “So are you, give yourself some credit.”

 

Tony smiled, and Stephen felt his heart flutter. Seeing that smile was absolutely breathtaking, and a blush crept up his neck. There was a part of Stephen that wished he could be with Tony - but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted no strings - Tony had made that  _ very _ clear the first time. 

 

“You’re good to me.” Tony said, interrupting Stephen’s thoughts. “I mean it’s not everyday you find a wonderful friend that is a fantastic fuck.”

 

Stephen’s heart slowed. “Yeah.”

 

Tony glanced at him. “Would you mind? I would really love to fuck right now - but only if you’re up for it.” He sighed. “I know it’s not a healthy way to deal with stress, but, yeah.”

 

Stephen sat up. “Yeah, of course.” 

 

“You sure?”

 

Stephen chuckled. “I know how to give consent, Stark.” He smirked , climbing over Tony to press a kiss to his neck. “Believe you me, you’re incredibly irresistible.”

 

Tony let out a moan. “God no, that’s you. I mean one look at your cheekbones and I’m popping a boner.”

 

Stephen sucked a hickey into his neck. “My cheekbones are really that attractive?”

 

Tony groaned. “You have  _ no _ idea.”

 

“Sit up,” Stephen ordered as he drew back. Tony obliged and Stephen grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it to the floor. Stephen’s mouth immediately found Tony’s collarbone as Tony lowered himself down. “Just relax, let’s de-stress for a bit.” He trailed kisses down Tony’s chest, briefly swiping a tongue over a nipple just to get a feel for Tony’s reaction, and it was a good one - Tony gasped and mumbled a “Stephen!”

 

Stephen continued to trail kisses downwards before reaching Tony’s pants, which were already tented with his arousal. He pulled both pants and underwear off in one go, and with a wave of his hand his own clothes were off as well. He got up and went into the bedside drawer to grab the lube and the condom.

 

“Wait.” Tony said, and Stephen turned to look at him. “Don’t need the condom.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, not interested in you being up my ass this time.” Tony smiled softly. “I want to come against your cock.”

 

“Oh.” Stephen felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He put the condom back and went back to Tony. 

 

Tony held his hand out. “Give me the lube, let me do this.”

 

Stephen handed him the bottle, and Tony drew him closer so he was hovering just above him. His cock made contact with Tony’s, and both of them let out a moan. Tony poured some lube on his hand and wrapped a hand around both of them. Stephen felt a wave of intensity, his arms almost giving out over Tony.  “Oh...god.”

 

“Feels...good,” Tony whispered with a moan, his hand picking up the pace. The friction, the sliding, it all felt so wonderful. Tony pulled the man’s face closer. 

 

Stephen swallowed - the proximity of Tony was anything but unfamiliar, but there was a slight thumping in his heart that he wasn’t used to. His lips were just barely hovering over Tony’s, and a sudden movement could bring them together. He wanted to.

 

Tony’s hand moved faster, increasing the rhythm. Their breaths were getting shorter, and faces were more flushed. They were so close - their foreheads were practically touching as they stared at each other, letting out moans.

 

Stephen’s heart was racing. The brown eyes that stared at him were gorgeous. The soft moans that came from Tony were nothing short of absolutely breathtaking.

 

Stephen bit his lip as he realized he was the one thing that he couldn’t be.

 

_ He was hopelessly and desperately in love with Tony Stark. _

 

It sent him over the edge and he let out a cry as he came all over Tony’s hand and both of their stomachs, Tony following shortly after with a gasp and a shudder. Tony’s rhythm slowed and his eyes never left Stephen’s as they stared, foreheads touching, riding their climaxes together.

 

Stephen didn’t want to move. He wanted to stay. But he couldn’t. 

 

He got up off of Tony and off the bed, waving his hand to clean himself up. Tony sat up, a confused look on his face.

 

“Hey, Strange, wait.”

 

Stephen turned to look at him.

 

“Why are you leaving so soon?”

 

Stephen swallowed. “I gotta go. Sorry.”  _ I can’t be in love with you when you don’t want me to. _

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes. I’ll see you...some other time.” He formed a portal, and stepped through it without looking back. “Bye, Stark.” He closed it before he could hear Tony say it in return.

 

Tony sat on the bed, covered in come and still panting slightly. 

 

_ Did Stephen regret that?  _ Tony put his hands over his face.  _ Was that too intimate for him?  _

 

Tony sighed and he flopped back down on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

 

_ \--+1-- _

 

It had been a week since their last encounter, and Tony was pacing around his bedroom. Stephen wasn’t answering his texts, answering his calls, he hadn’t seen him - and boy, was he terrified. 

 

_ Why isn’t Stephen answering? Why is he ignoring me? _

 

Tony tried once more, dialing Stephen’s number and holding the phone up to his ear. It rang twice before finally -  _ finally _ \- Stephen’s voice answered.

 

“Stark, please stop calling me.”

 

“Can you tell me why the hell you’re ignoring me?” Tony asked.

 

Stephen sighed on the other end. “Just give me some space, alright?”

 

“What happened? Why are you being like this?” Tony began to feel anger boil up inside him. “Strange, you get your ass over here, and you explain to me in person.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes, otherwise you’re nothing but a selfish coward.”

 

“Then that’s what I am.” Stephen was curt. “Goodbye.”

 

“NO!” Tony shouted. “You come over here. You have no right to pay me dust right now. Portal here and explain to me what exactly I did that you’re freaking out about. I won’t stop calling, I won’t stop pestering, I won’t stop being an annoying bitch until you tell me what the hell is going on!”

 

“Fine,” he growled and hung up. Moments later, an orange portal appeared and Stephen stepped through, closing it behind him.

 

“You. Have. No. Right. To. Ignore. Me.” Tony said through gritted teeth, pointing a finger. “Leaving me in the dust, confused as to why the hell you’re avoiding me.”

 

Stephen narrowed his eyes. “I was tired.”

 

“Tired of what?”

 

“Being used.”

 

Tony paused, standing straight up, his hand falling back down to his side. “You...what?”

 

“The way we started - it was supposed to be a one time thing. Then the second time, I was being nice and offered. After that - I-” he stopped, shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter. We can’t do this anymore.”

 

“I wasn’t using you.” Tony ran a hand through his own hair. “I wasn’t fucking using you.  _ Using you?  _ How could you even say that?”

 

“You were the one who said no strings attached!”

 

“You were the one who agreed to it!” Tony threw his hands up. “I mean all this time, you’ve been fucking me, and you’ve never even kissed me for real! What was I supposed to think, that you actually  _ wanted _ to be with me? I thought you just wanted a good fuck, a way to release. That’s what you said you wanted. You didn’t want the attachment.”

 

Stephen bit his lip and looked down.

 

“I thought it’d be a fun little thing. But then I started thinking about you in other ways. But I didn’t think you wanted that, because you purposely avoided kissing me.” Tony continued.

 

“I only did that because I thought you didn't want that.” Stephen shook his head. “Did you want more?”

 

“I didn’t just want more, Strange. I  _ still _ want more. God, Strange - no,  _ Stephen _ , I’m so fucking in love with you!”

 

Stephen’s face softened. “You’re in love with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Stephen walked forward, grabbing Tony’s face with both of his hands. His lips captured Tony’s and poured his heart into the kiss, opening his mouth and moaning when Tony reciprocated, placing hands on his waist. Stephen pulled away, still holding Tony’s face between his hands.

 

“I’m in love with you too, Tony. I’m sorry.”

 

Tony smiled. “Stephen. I know in the past I’ve asked you to fuck me…”

 

Stephen blinked in confusion.

 

“Do you think that this time…” He touched their noses together. “You can  _ make love _ to me?”

 

Stephen laughed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, lifting him up and tossing him on the bed, climbing on top of him. He kissed Tony’s lips before moving to his neck. “Of course.” 

 

Tony let out a soft moan. “Doctor, I seem to have a problem.”

 

Stephen raised his head, glaring in mock annoyance. 

 

Tony smirked. “I seem to be totally lovesick. I need your best prescription.”

 

“Well,” Stephen returned the smirk and waved his hand, allowing their clothes to vanish. “I have just the right medicine for that.” He trailed kisses down Tony’s chest, eagerly sucking on one of Tony’s nipples, swiping his tongue  _ just the way he likes it _ , and oh, does Tony love it. He moans and arches his back, his arousal already becoming prominent against Stephen’s. Stephen continued downwards, wrapping his hand around the base of Tony’s cock and pressing a gentle kiss to the head. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, and Tony let out a small moan. 

 

“Nightstand, Stephen, please.” Tony breathed. Stephen pressed another kiss to the head and went over to the nightstand. “I’m clean.” Tony told him. “If you are as well, I just want to feel you. All of you.”

 

Stephen nodded and only grabbed the lube. “I am.” He poured some on his fingers and sunk one into Tony’s hole slowly, barely brushing the prostate and causing Tony to squirm.

 

“Oh, god, Stephen, you’re so amazing.” Tony let out a chuckle. “You have the great Tony Stark squirming under your fingers.”

 

“Funny, I think I said that when I was sucking your cock that first time.”

 

“You did, and it turned me on so much, you think I’d forget that?” Tony let out another moan as Stephen inserted another finger. “Your voice is so incredibly sexy.”

 

“Mm, I’m glad you think so.” Stephen moved his fingers in and out as his other hand began stroking Tony’s cock. “I think all of you is incredibly sexy.”

 

“Mm, Touche.” Tony whimpered and gripped the sheets as Stephen inserted another finger, all three brushing his prostate. “You’re fucking magical.”

 

“I am, in fact, magical.” Stephen smirked and pulled out his fingers, leaning over Tony to give him a bruising kiss. “You ready?”

 

“Oh, god, yes.” Tony arched up, practically begging for contact. “I want to feel you so badly.”

 

He pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips before pushing himself in, both sighing at the pleasure that came from it. Stephen began to move, kissing Tony senseless as he picked up the pace, taking short breaks to breathe and let out a moan or two. It was thrilling - a wave of pleasure, two bodies intertwined. It felt different too - one not of friendship or out of lust, but out of love.

 

Stephen took his hand and intertwined it with Tony’s, trailing kisses down from his lips to the side of his neck. “You feel so good, Tony.”

 

“I-  _ uh _ \- know.” Tony felt Stephen find his prostate and he whimpered. “I love you. I love you, holy fuck.”

 

“I know,” Stephen whispered against his neck. “I love you too.”

 

“This is one -  _ oh my god  _ \- one hell of a prostate exam.”

 

Stephen responded with a huge thrust, slamming against Tony and causing a scream to escape the man. 

 

“What was that?” Tony shouted, his nerves screaming in pleasure. 

 

“That was a horrible comment and you know it.” Stephen lifted his head and smirked. 

 

Tony returned the smirk. “You love it.”

 

“I do.” Stephen met his lips and continued his pace. He felt the warmth begin to pool in his stomach and knew that it wouldn’t be much longer until he climaxed. “Not much longer, Tony.”

 

“Oh, me too, god, you feel incredible.” Tony gripped Stephen’s hand tighter and his other hand trailed downwards to tug at his dick. “Harder, come on, give it to me, fuck me, make love, do it all, just  _ give it to me!” _

 

Stephen moved a bit faster, slamming just a bit harder, and it wasn’t long until Tony lost control, coming hard and shouting several profanities. Stephen silenced him with kisses as he rode out his own orgasm, pleasure bolting through him and taking over his body, feeling Tony’s walls tighten around him and feeling Tony shudder underneath him. He collapsed on top of him.

 

“Wow.” Tony said through pants. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Stephen said as he rolled to the side.

 

Tony sat up, looking at him. Stephen cocked his head. “Tony? What’s up?”

 

“Are you going to leave?”

 

Stephen’s face softened as he sat up and leaned in to press his lips to Tony’s. “No. I’m going to stay. Wong can shove it.” He shook his head. “I’m not leaving anymore.”

 

“Good,” Tony smiled as he laid back down, curling up next to Stephen. “Really good.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
